Charmed Once More
by Slybrat
Summary: After the charmed ones gave up there powers they bounded the three oldest kids Wyatt, Chris, and Prue's powers. Twelve years later the kids discover the hidden book of shadows and get their powers back along unleashing all the demons the charmed ones killed along with the source of all evil. Watch as they deal with school, homework, romance, along with a few demons.
1. Charecter List

Piper and Leo's Kids

Wyatt: Age- 16, Personality- Popular, Captain Of the Football Team, Has Phoebe's Personality, Can Never Keep His Mouth Shut. Powers: Orb Shield, Sensing, Photokinesis, Orbing, Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, Literary Manipulation, Remote Orbing

Chris: Age- 14, Personality- Natural Born Leader, Loner, Sarcastic, Close to Paige And Piper, Peacekeeper. Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Photokinesis, Lighting, Hovering, Remote Orbing.

Phoebe and Coop's Kids

Prue: Age- 13, Personality- Popular, Best Friends With Sarah, Has a Crush On Sarah's Older Brother, Always Fights With Chris, Resembles Her Late Aunt Prue, Dose Not Have A Close Relationship With her Mom, Protective Over Her Little Cousin Henry, Close To Her Aunt Piper and Her Uncle Henry, Knows Karate, Hates Being Called P.J and Ladybug, Wants to Only Be Called Prue. Powers: Beaming, Remote Beaming, Freezing, Exploding.

Parker: Age- 3, Personality- A Total Daddy's Girl, Hate's sharing a Room With Her Older Sister. Powers: Beaming, Remote Beaming.

Paige and Henry's Kids

Henry JR: Age- 4, Personality- Sweet, Loves His Older Cousin Prue, Best Friends With Parker. Powers: Undiscovered

Whitelighters

Michael: Age- 15, Personality-Older Brother Of Sarah, Parents are Both Whitelighters, Was Cursed By The Elders That He Wouldn't Age Unless He Found His True Love, Has A Crush On Prue, Whitelighter To Wyatt Chris And Prue, Was a Soldier During The Revolutionary War, Died While Him And Sarah Were Helping People Escape The British. Powers: Calling, Orbing, Glamouring, Healing.

Sarah: Age- 15, Personality- Best Friends With Prue, Has a crush on Wyatt, Also a Whitelighter to Wyatt Chris and Prue, Was a Nurse during the Revolutionary War. Powers: Calling, Orbing, Glamouring, Healing.


	2. Father Instincts

"PRUDENCE JOHNNA HALLIWELL!" Phoebe yelled at her eldest daughter. There was no answer. "Parker sweetie will you go wake up your sister." said Phoebe. Parker who was sitting at the kitchen table hopped down and ran into the room she shared with her sister. Once she got in the room she spotted her older sister still in bed with her pillow over her. "Rue momma said out of bed." said Parker.

Prue rolled over and took the pillow off of her head so she was now looking at her little sister. "Tell mom I'm sick." said Prue. Parker nodded her head and ran out of the room. Once Prue finally saw that Parker was gone she pulled out her drawr and quickly found a thermometer and put under her lamp. Once she heard footsteps that she knew belonged to her mother she quickly put it under her tongue.

Her mom walked in. "Parker says your sick." said Phoebe. "Yeah." said Prue grabbing her stomach. Phoebe grabbed the thermometer and looked at what it said. "101. Ladybug it looks like your staying home from school today." said Phoebe. Prue rolled her eyes at the nickname she has hated since she was little. "Anybody home." Prue and Parker heard the voice of their father. Coop walked into the girls room. "We having a party in here?" asked Coop jokingly. Phoebe stood up and showed her husband the thermometer.

"Ladybug's sick." said Phoebe. "Oh really." said Coop, "I bet I can figure out what's wrong with her." Coop walked over to his daughters bed and sat down. "What is it science test?" asked Coop. "Math." said Prue. "Didn't study?" asked Coop. Prue nodded her head. "Go get ready." commanded Coop. Prue jumped up and walked to the bathroom. "How'd you know she was lying?" asked Phoebe. "Father instincts. Plus the lamps on." said Coop walking out.


	3. Something Wicca This Way Comes Back

"Wyatt wake up we're going to be late for school!" Chris yelled at his older brother. Wyatt mumbled something and put his pillow over his head. "Fine. I'm not going to be late because of you again. See you at school!" yelled Chris. He slammed the door. Once Wyatt heard the door shut he smiled and went back to sleep.

Wyatt opened his eyes a little bit to see the numbers on his clock say 8:00am. "Shoot." Wyatt jumped out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and the closest shirt. He started to put on a pair of shoes and hopped out of his room while still trying to put his last shoe on.

Once he got downstairs he could hear his parents in the kitchen. He grabbed his backpack and snuck out the front door.

Wyatt ran into his first class to see his everyone staring at him. In the group of people he could see his cousin Prue, Sarah, Chris, and his friend from the football team Michael. "Mr. Halliwell you're late." said the teacher. "Sorry Mr. Gordon. I over slept." said Wyatt. Wyatt could hear Chris mummer something. He shot his little brother a death glare.

"Well Mr. Halliwell you're going to have to get you're homework from a friend because class is almost over." said Mr. Gordon. The bell rang. Everybody got up and left. "Hey Wyatt I'll show you what the homework is." said Prue walking out with Wyatt and Chris.

Michael and Sarah stayed behind with Mr. Gordon. "Do you think their ready?" asked Sarah. "They are ready. I'll go tell the other Elders at lunch. But for right now we need you two to keep a good eye on the cousins." said Mr. Gordon. "Sure thing." said Michael. The siblings walked out.

Sarah arrived at the lunchroom to see the cousins sitting at their usual table. She walked over to where they were and sat down next to Prue. "Okay Wyatt why were you late again?" asked Sarah. "My wonderful little brother here let me sleep in." said Wyatt. "Hey I tried to wake you up." protested Chris.

Everyone laughed except for Prue. Sarah looked over at her best friend to see that she was looking at her brother Michael. Sarah elbowed Prue. "Hey!" said Prue. "Stop looking at my brother." commanded Sarah. "He was looking at me first." protested Prue.

"Prue remember we're babysitting Parker and Henry Jr. tonight." said Chris. "I know. Mom reminded me this morning." said Prue. "Where are your parents going?" asked Sarah. "It's Friday. All the adults go out clubbing on Friday nights." said Wyatt. The bell rang letting everybody know that lunch was over. They all got up and went to their next class.

Once the kids got back to the manor Prue was greeted by Henry Jr. running up to her. "Prueeeee!" yelled Henry Jr. "Hey little man." said Prue picking him up. Parker walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Park." said Wyatt. "Hi Wy." said Parker. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper along with their husbands all walked out of the kitchen all dressed up for a night on the town.

"Hey guys." said Paige. "Hey aunt Paige." said Chris with a smile. "Listen we have to leave now. We're going to Santa Barbra, Call any of us if anything happens. Love you guys." said Piper. The sisters gave their kids a kiss and left.

Later that night a storm started. All the kids were in the kitchen. "Wyatt why are you even trying to cook? You didn't get aunt Piper's cooking ability Chris did." said Prue. "Prue, do you see Chris down here trying to make desert?" asked Wyatt. "No, because he's upstairs trying to get Parker and Henry Jr. to sleep." said Prue. "How come they wouldn't go to sleep?" asked Wyatt. "It's lightning." said Prue. Just then Chris walked in.

"They are finally asleep." said Chris. "Good. Now Chris please help Wyatt. He's trying to make desert." said Prue. "Prue, Wyatt doesn't even have anything in the bowl." said Chris. "I give up. You two are too hard to please." said Wyatt walking to the living room.

Just when they all stepped foot in the living room the lights went out. "The storm probably did this." said Wyatt. "I'll try to call aunt Piper." said Prue walking out of the room. Chris walked in holding three flashlights. "Here." said Chris. He handed Wyatt a flashlight.

Wyatt grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. "I'm going to check the attic for candles." said Wyatt heading for the stairs. "Wyatt you know we've never been able to get the attic door open." said Chris. "It's worth a try." said Wyatt going up the stairs.

Right after Wyatt left Prue walked back in. "I've tried calling all of them, and none of them answered." said Prue. "Okay. Lets go check on the kids." said Chris running up the stairs.

Wyatt walked up to the attic door, and started to turn the door handle, but it wouldn't open. Wyatt turned around, and took one step when he heard the door open. He turned around to see the attic door standing wide open. He walked back up the steps. He saw a light shining through the window on a trunk. Wyatt carefully walked over to the chest like he expected something to jump out at him.

He slowly opened the trunk. The first thing he saw was an old looking book. He picked it up, brushed off all the dust. On the front of the book he saw a triqueta. He opened to the first cover. "The Book of Shadows?" said Wyatt. He flipped the next page to find a spell. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to us three! We want the power. Give us the power." said Wyatt.

The clock chimed midnight. The chandler downstairs started to shake. A blue light shown above the chandler. Then everything was quiet. Chris and Prue walked into the attic. "How'd you get in here?" asked Chris. "I don't know the attic door just opened." said Wyatt. "What are you reading?" asked Chris. "It's a book of witchcraft. Turns out we're all witches." said Wyatt. "Let me see that." said Prue grabbing the book. "Wyatt witches are not real. Even if we were witches don't you think mom, aunt Phoebe, and Paige would tell us." said Chris.

"They probably didn't want us to know anything about it." said Wyatt. "It's defiantly a book of spells." said Prue placing the book down. "Rue." they heard Parker's voice from down the steps. The cousins quickly put the book back in the trunk and walked down the stairs shutting the door behind them.

"P.J sweetie wake up." Prue opened her eyes a little bit to see her mom and dad looking at her. She sat up on the couch in the conservatory. She saw Wyatt and Chris asleep in the other two chairs. Prue picked up two pillows and threw them at her cousins. Wyatt and Chris woke up. "Morning already?" asked Chris. "Yeah." said Henry. "We came home early this morning, and saw you three down here asleep and, saw Henry Jr. and Parker upstairs asleep we didn't want to wake you all." said Leo.

"Mom you know when you're out in the club, and sippin that bub you know you can reach your telephone." said Prue. Phoebe laughed. "You'd try to call me?" asked Phoebe. "Actually I tried to call all of you. The lights went out." said Prue. "Other then the lights going out what did you all do?" Piper. Prue, Wyatt, and Chris all looked at each other. None of them wanted to mention going to the attic, and finding the book. "Nothing." they all said.


	4. The Legacy Continues

The next day at school was very difficult for the cousins since the only thing they could think about was the book of shadows. Prue was glad that the school day was finally over. She was standing at her locker when Sarah came running up to her. "Prue you'll never guess who I'm partnered up for our science project." Sarah said fast. "Wait slow down." said Prue throwing her hands up. Sarah didn't say anything. "Sarah." said Prue waving her hand in front of Sarah's face. Sarah's eyes didn't follow Prue's hand.

Prue poked Sarah in the arm. "I said you will never guess who my science partner is." said Sarah slower. "Wyatt." said Prue firmly. "How'd you know?" asked Sarah. "Sweetie you only get that excited about Wyatt." said Prue patting Sarah on the shoulder. Prue turned around, and walked away. She needed to find out what was going on.

Chris was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework when he heard his phone start to ring. He looked all over the table, and it was nowhere in sight. He looked over at the kitchen, and then looked back at his homework. He looked back at the counter, and saw his flying in mid air towards him. He screamed, and looked down. The phone fell to the ground. "What is happing to me?" he asked himself.

Wyatt and Sarah were sitting in the dining room working on their volcano for science class. "Lets light this baby up." said Wyatt. Sarah grabbed the button to make the volcano erupt. Wyatt touched the volcano, and something happened. He saw the volcano not erupting, and Sarah looking into the volcano, and it erupting with Sarah right above it.

Wyatt looked up, and saw Sarah looking into the volcano. "NO!" Wyatt yelled. He tackled Sarah to the ground. The volcano erupted behind them. "How'd you know that was going to happen?" asked Sarah. Prue ran into the manor with Parker, and Henry Junior. She ran into the dining room. She instantly saw Wyatt on top of Sarah. "There is children in the room!" said Prue.

Sarah got up. "I should probably go." said Sarah leaving. "Parker, you and little man go play upstairs." commanded Prue. Parker took Henry's hand, and walked up the stairs. Chris came in the room. "Have weird things been happening to you two?" Chris asked. Wyatt and Prue both nodded. "What happened to you?" Wyatt asked Chris. "I just made my phone move without touching it." said Chris. "What happened to you Prue?" Wyatt asked her. "I froze Sarah. Wyatt what happened to you?" Prue asked Wyatt.

"I touched the volcano, and I saw Sarah getting hurt before it happened." said Wyatt. "Chris, I think you and I know who's fault this is." said Prue. Chris nodded. "Whose fault is it?" asked Wyatt. "YOURS YOU IDIOT! If you didn't find that STUPID BOOK none of this would be happening!" Chris yelled at his older brother. "No need to be mean about it." said Wyatt. "Yeah Chris." said a voice. The three quickly turned around to see a man standing there. "Who are you?" asked Prue. "An old friend. Where are the charmed ones?" he asked. "The charmed ones?" said Wyatt.

"Don't act stupid with me boy." said the man. "He doesn't act stupid, he is stupid." said Prue. The man conjured up a fireball. The cousins screamed, and ran out of the way. "Prue, do that freeze thing." commanded Chris. Prue threw her hands up. The man froze. The kids got up, and ran upstairs. They saw Parker and Henry Junior in the hallway. Wyatt grabbed Parker, and Chris grabbed Henry.

They ran into the attic, and instantly locked the door. Prue ran over to the trunk, and got out the book of shadows. "What are you doing?" Wyatt asked Prue. "There has to be something in this stupid book that will help us." said Prue. The man shimmered in the attic. Parker grabbed onto her sisters leg, and screamed. "Here.'' Prue yelled pointing at a book page. Wyatt and Chris ran over to her. "The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free!" the three of them chanted. A force field appeared around them.

The man threw a fireball at them. It bounced off them, and hit the man. The man went up in flames. In a second he was gone.

The force field disappeared. Parker was still clinging on to her sisters leg. Prue picked her little sister up. They heard footsteps racing up the stairs. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Coop ran in. "How did you guys get in here?" asked Paige. "Why did you guys lie to us?" asked Chris. Phoebe noticed that Parker was crying. Phoebe walked over to them, and reached out to Parker. Parker turned away. "Parker sweetie what's wrong?" asked Phoebe. Parker said nothing.

"We want answers. Now." commanded Chris. "Us too." said Piper.

They were all sitting in the living room after a long talk. "What I'm not getting is how come the power of three went to you three. I mean in the book it says sister, not cousins." said Phoebe. She grabbed the book, and turned to the first page. She was shocked to see that it no longer said sisters. "How'd that happen?" asked Piper. "They bended the rules." said Leo. They all looked over at Leo.

"Dad, how do you know about this?" asked Wyatt. "There's this group of high magical beings called the Elders. They help keep the balance of the greater good. Once you three," he said pointing at the sisters, "Gave up your powers, evil had an upper hand. So they decided to give the job to the next three in the Warren line of witches. You three were too young to take it over when they decided to do that, so they have been keeping an eye on you three." explained Leo.

"That explains why Chris and I moved up in grades." said Prue. "And why we have every class together." said Wyatt. "They only thing left is will you three take the job?" said a voice. The kids jumped, and saw Mr. Gordon. "Mr. Gordon what are you doing here?" asked Chris. "Doing my job as an Elder. So, will you three do it?" he asked. Prue stood up, and put her hand put. "All for one." she said. Wyatt and Chris placed their hands on top of Prue's. "And one for all." they both said.


	5. A charmed one goes missing

"OW PRUE!" Wyatt yelled as Prue knocked him to the ground. "Uncle Leo said I had to." said Prue. Leo had became the kids magic teacher during the week while Mr. Gordon taught them on the weekends. "Ok Prue get off him." said Chris.

Prue got up and started to go get her water bottle which was on the couch in the attic. Wyatt jumped up, grabbed a lamp and threw it at her. She turned around and threw her hands up freezing the lamp.

"You want to play tough. Ok. Lets play." she said walking up to Wyatt. Chris quickly got between them. "Ok you two. Calm down. DAD! UNCLE COOP!" Chris yelled. Leo, Piper, Paige, Henry, and Coop all ran in.

"You two back to your corners." said Leo. They didn't listen. "What happened?" Piper asked. "Prue attacked me." said Wyatt. "After uncle Leo told us to practice sneaking up on demons and wanted us to try it on each other. Then after I got up he tried to throw a lamp at my head." said Prue.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell go to your room!" Piper commanded. Wyatt walked out of the attic. Chris and Prue went and sat down on the couch. "Coop, where's Phoebe at? She said she would be here by now." said Paige.

"Probably still at work. That's where he always is." said Prue. Parker and Henry JR ran in. "Hey you two. I thought we told you to stay downstairs." said Henry. "We got bored." said Parker. Prue's phone rang.

"It's Sarah." she said before answering. "Hello." said Prue. "_SOS! SOS! SOS!" _said Sarah on the other line. "I'm coming." Prue said quickly before hanging up. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Catherine." said Prue before walking out the door.

* * *

Prue knocked on Sarah's front door, when Michael opened the door. "Oh hey Prue." he said. Prue could see pink lipstick on his lips. "Nice lipstick." she said. He wiped it off. A sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair walked up and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck.

"Prue." she said. "Catherine." Prue replied. Ever since Prue and Catherine met they instantly became enemies. Catherine lived to make Prue's life horrible. Catherine had everything Prue wanted including Michael.

"PRUE!" Sarah yelled as she ran up and hugged her best friend. "Cant breath." said Prue. Sarha let go of her friend. "Sorry. Michael I'm going with Prue. Bye." Sarah said quickly before shutting the door.

* * *

They walked into the manor to see everyone except for Wyatt and Chris in the living room. Phoebe was there also. "Hey dad, can Sarah stay over at our house tonight?" Prue asked. "I don't see why she couldn't." said Coop. "Thanks dad." said Prue.

Wyatt came running down the stairs. "Prue, your needed upstairs." he said. "Ok. Sarah, I will be right back." said Prue. Prue and Wyatt ran up the stairs to the attic. They got to the attic to see a demon with his arm holding up a unconscious Chris. "Chris No!" Prue yelled. The demon shimmered off with Chris.

* * *

"How could we let this happen?" asked Prue as Wyatt flipped through the book of shadows trying to find the demon. "US!? I was here to try to save Chris while you were out with Sarah!' Wyatt yelled at Prue. "How come it always ends up being my fault? Ever since we were kids you always never took the blame! You are exactly like my mom!" Prue yelled at him.

They both were silent. "Lets try to put our fighting behind us and try to find Chris." said Prue. "Your right. Lets go find the missing charmed one." said Wyatt.


End file.
